Requiem For A Dream
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Kovu has the worst life that can be thrust apound anyone. For unkown reasons, most of the pride and his mother treats him like dirt. Don't forget the daily abuse he recieves from his father. But in this nightmare, there's a sliver-lighting. But that light at the end of the tunnel comes with a price, which life is cost when Kovu finds out who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have chapters for my other Lion King stories and they will be up soon. Now I was inspired after reading ChaoticGuardian1253's Pain Doesn't Hurt At All and re- read TMNTMentlistTLK lover's You Take The Good With The Bad. I don't own the main idea, they belong to the authors who came up with it. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Requiem For A Dream. Please remember to review, thank you.**

The clouds were gray, that was nothing considering that the whole sky and kingdom were gray and lifeless. Only they are crazy enough to stay. She remembers the Pride Lands being bright and full of life, when her uncle was in rule. Now it's no more than an extended version of the elephant graveyard. A sneer caused her to snap out of her thoughts to face an unhappy queen.

"What is taking you idiots so long!" the pale tanned lioness sneered at the group of young lionesses. "Your king is hungry!"

"He's not our king as much as he's not your mate..."

The pale tanned lioness turned her blazing blood red eyes on a young pale orange lioness. She raised her paw to teach her some respect when lighting flared across the now extra dark sky followed by a roar that wasn't there king's. The queen turned and bolted through the shadow lands with her followers at her tail. The pale orange lioness faced the other young lionesses when their attention was turned to a dark cream lioness with wide teal eyes.

"Ladies! You must come quickly, there's a fight at Pride Rock."

A light beige lioness look at the older lioness with wandering electric blue eyes, "What's going on, Sarafina?"

The dark cream lioness took a deep breath before continuing. "Nala is back...and she brought back help."

/

The fight went faster than she thought. But what really surprised the young lioness was that the help her friend brought with her was none other than the lost prince that everyone thought to be dead, minus her and a few others. But as she watched her peachy cream friend look on as the golden lion was nuzzled by his dark beige mother, the feeling of dread hit her. Most of the pride don't know why Nala ran away but for those who do, they know that the reason why could destroy the happy place their friend and pride- sister has found.

"You're thinking about it too."

She turned to see the light beige lioness from earlier, her light beige fur tuff on her head slick and clingy from the heavy rain they stood in. "How can I not. It's going to cause a rift in the pride. Especially since she might be pregnant."

The light beige lioness narrowed her electric blue eyes, "I hope she doesn't...I can't stand being pregnant with his cub. More so now that we know he was behind King Mufasa's death."

The pale orange lioness frowned, "It's not the cubs fault, Tama."

Feeling that was all she had to say she rose to her pale cream coloured paws and strolled over to where her mother rested with the king's aunt. She laid down and rested her head on her crossed paws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; I appreciate the review and you'll find out very soon.**

 _TWO MONTHS EARLIER_

The sounds of painful roars caused the small amount inhabitants that still resides in the Pride Lands to scatter. The new king, Scar sat outside the birthing den, anxious crawling through his system.

"Being still as a tree is not fooling anyone, especially me."

The rich brown lion turned his green eyes to the golden lioness that walked up the rocky slope. "I'm fine mother."

Uru looked at her son and sighed, concern filled her amber eyes. "Ahadi was like this when..."

The king sneered before growling lowly. "Ahadi wasn't my father. He was Mufasa's."

Uru sighed as her ears pinned against her head. But before she could say anything her daughter in- law walked of the den with a bow.

"You may see your son now, Scar."

The rich brown lion sneered at the dark beige lioness before heading in the birthing den. The former queen looked up and seen her mother in- law weeping. The younger lioness wanted to comfort the weeping lioness but an angry roar caused her to move her orange eyes towards the small den.

"That is not my son! He'll never be my heir!"

The dark beige lioness sat back and watched her brother in- law leap down the rocky slope. Once Scar's paws landed on the dying vegetarian, he broke out into a full run. Scar wasn't paying attention to the direction his legs were taking him and soon found himself at the watering hole. The water source was drying and wasn't as grand as it was under his pathetic brother's reign. But to Scar these situations are only temporary and they will return to their glorious state. Scar's attention was grabbed by the sound joyful laughter. The rich brown lion looked from behind some bushes to see two young lionesses playing. One of them he knew all to well...Nala. But he wasn't looking with distaste, as he continued to look the feeling of desire built up from the pit of his stomach. Zira had given birth to a waste of fur, Nuka will be the stink's name and the way he sees it, Nuka will never be his heir. He once had thought that Nala's mother, Sarafina would bare him a healthy heir. That was a bit before his nuisance nephew born. But the useless lioness gave birth to a pair stillborns, but he knew with Nala she'll bare him live and healthy cubs. He hid behind the bush and waited for the right moment, when it felt that Nala's companion wasn't leaving anytime soon, he made his kingly presence known.

"Mymymymy...what are two beautiful lionesses doing out here and...all alone."

The two young lionesses stopped playing and looked at the king with fearful eyes. A pale orange lioness shuddered under the gaze she and her friend was under.

"Nal' ,I'll see you back at Pride Rock."

A peachy cream lioness nodded and watched her friend leave before turning her turquoise eyes on the king. "Did you want something, sir?"

Scar smiled widely before standing, he continue to keep his gaze on the young lioness as he circled her. "Have you heard about the cub that Zira birthed?"

"Yes. The prince is quite cute. Would make a...um...decent king when his time comes." Nala responded with a forced smile.

Scar sensed the uneasy feelings coming off as waves. He grunted, his green eyes full of regret. He seriously regretted mating with Zira, the older lioness was abandoned and that doesn't count for the countless miscarriages she had before he made the pale tanned lioness his queen. "Well, that is not going to happen. Nuka would never be my heir."

Nala frowned as she scrunched up her nose. "Nuka...well that's to bad."

Scar grinned when he seen the fur rise on her nape. "Agreed. But I have found the perfect lioness to bare my heir." he stopped circling and licked the younger lioness' cheek.

Nala jumped back with shock written across her face before she seen the look in his eyes is when fear was clearly seen in her young eyes. "Please, Scar...don't do this!"

The rich brown lion growled before swiping the peachy cream lioness off her paws before taking the distraction and pounced on the down female, a heart wrenching cry rang through the Pride Lands, as salty tears fell from a pair of red eyes.

/

Kamaria woke with a start, her pale orange fur was slick from her sweat that was drenching her pelt. She looked around and frowned when she saw the new queen cuddled against the king. She wasn't jealous of Nala or what she has but the fact that Simba has been back for two months and they married two weeks ago. What's bothering her is that her friend hasn't told their king what happened. She sighed, if she was pregnant by Scar they would of known something by now. A small cry caused the young lioness to snap out of her thoughts. She moved her eyes over to the sound to her her sunrise red eyes wide from shock. Kamaria quickly got to her paws before walking over to a corner in the cave, by the entrance.

"Tama..."

The light beige lioness flinched before looking up with tired electric blue eyes. "Kami', did I wake you?"

Kamaria sat and shook her head. "Bad memories." then she managed to smile a bit. "Did you give birth, Tammy?"

Tama sighed before bending her head near her stomach before lifting it and placed a bundle of fur in her folded fore- paws. "This is Vitani."

Kamaria looked at the tiny lioness in her friend's paws. Vitani was a mixture of her parents, making her pelt a light tan. She had to fur tuff on her head as her mother and her face structure, with a bit of Scar mixed into it. "She's beautiful."

Tama folded her ears back but before she could respond there was a gush of wind as if someone ran by. Kamaria shared a look with her friend before exiting the den to see the queen lying on her side with her head over the side of Pride Rock. Kamaria stopped at the sour stench of throw- up reached her violet nose.

 _ **'Noo...'**_

Kamaria looked up to to see the royal majordomo flying towards the rocky forest. "Zazu, get Rafiki!"

The dark blue hornbill took a quick glance at the queen before taking flight. Kamaria watched the bird become a speck before running over to her friend, all the while hoping that if Nala was pregnant, it wasn't Scar's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; You have no idea. But there will be a twist, actually a few twists. Thank you for reviewing.**

Kamaria sat outside the small den waiting impatiently for the news on her friend. Even though she knew deep down what the fuss was about. Not far from her was her mother, the light orange lioness nuzzled the former queen that was anxiously waiting on the news of her daughter in- law, before joining her daughter's side.

"You think it's Scar's."

It wasn't a question, it was because of their bond that the lights orange lioness knew a lot of the things before her daughter could register it. There are still some things that haven't fully come to the light.

"Unfortunately...yes." Kamaria lowered her head as she folded her ears back.

Sarafina wanted to say something but was stopped by her friend's paw. The dark beige lioness shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"You know it's a possibility."

The dark cream lioness looked away. "I know..."

"You also know that you will have to tell Nala the truth." the former queen added before looking up as moment was heard from the small den.

Sarafina took a in take of breath before whispering, just enough for her friend to hear. "I know, Sarabi."

The two mothers moved their eyes towards the small den entrance just as Simba and Nala exited the den. The young golden lion was beaming, his smile was to his bright orange eyes as Nala had a unique glow to her.

"My family and friends, I'm pleased to inform you that your queen is expecting."

Kamaria shared a look with her mother, before looking at the queen. Nala caught her friend's gaze but ignored it. She embraced her mother and mother in- law before leaning against her mate excepting the congratulations from the pride.

/

The pride celebrated into the long hours of the night. After all, a new heir is on it's way into the world. A dark era has passed and a new, glorious future has begun. But the not wasn't over for Nala, neither was it for Kamaria. The pale orange lioness was lying on her stomach with her head in between her paws when she noticed Nala walk out of the large den. What was she doing up, after all she needs her sleep. She's two months into her pregnancy, two more and the cub will be here.

"Stay."

Kamaria looked at the yellowish paw on her's. "But mom..."

Aria, Kamaria's mother sighed. "Kamaria. There's some things that need to be revealed."

Kamaria titled her head, "Like what...mother?"

Aria looked over to her friend who was sound asleep with a small brown bundle cuddled up at her side before turning her sunrise red eyes towards her daughter. "You don't repeat it until you are told."

Kamaria nodded before focusing on what her mother is going to say. By the sounds of it, it sounds important. Aria closed her eyes and sighed.

"Before you were born. Scar and Sarafina were mates." Kamaria gasped as her red eyes widen. When the younger lioness didn't say anything, she continued. "By the time Sarafina realized that Scar had changed and knew bits of his plan, she was already pregnant. So she made a hard choice...when it time to give birth she had Rafiki give her something that would make it seem the cub was a stillborn. But she wasn't counting on giving birth to more than one cub. By the next morning she had given birth to two beautiful boys. But knew that Scar would infect her cubs gave them to your father, Kamili. He was second paw of the king of the northern reign, King Mzuri and Nala's father. While visiting, she later fell in love with Mzuri and became pregnant with Nala and Mheetu."

Kamaria was awfully quiet. But what could she say after hearing something like that. "Did...I ever meet them? Sarafina's oldest sons."

Aria yawned before lying her head down. "You'll find out soon enough, Kamaria."

Kamaria wanted to protest but knew it was pointless. With a yawn of her own, she finally felt sleep creep up. But before she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder who was Scar and Sarafina's son, and was they anything like their father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Simba and Nala were told by Rafiki, that Nala is pregnant. I'm glad you like the little history for Sarafina and Nala, wait to you see who the cubs are and the other twists.**

North from the Pride Lands, is a terrain full of mountains and waterfalls, was a kingdom by the name Northern Lands. Ruled by the essential King Mzuri. On the height of a mountain sat a young dark golden, the cool breeze from being up high blew through his black mane.

"Malka..."

The dark golden lion lowered his head before growling as he turned to see a brownish lion, his darker brown mane tossing lightly. "What do you want Chumvi?"

Chumvi ignored the way his name rolled off the younger lion's tounge with hate. "King Mzuri wants to speak with you." he turned to walk away when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You can hate me all you want but the cub is here and there's nothing you can do."

Malka growled baring his teeth and crouched low with his claws out. "You wanna bet."

Chumvi turned and crouched low, ready to fight. "Your death sentence and for what? An old useless has been?"

Malka snarled before leaping forward before pouncing on the brown lion. Chumvi collided with the young lion mid flight. They got up and gave one another blows hard enough to draw blood.

"Enough!" a deep voice full of authority roared.

The two lions ceased their blows and sat as they eyes were on the king. Walking from the Mzuri was the king's daughter, she walked over to Malka and nuzzled into his mane. Mzuri looked at the young dark golden lion, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed.

"You know the laws. No fighting any pride members."

Malka bowed as he ears folded back. "My apologies sire."

The light peachy king discarded the apology like it was breathing. "On important matters. It's time you leave and...do whatever rogues do."

A small light cream cub looked up with wide light blue eyes. "But daaad..."

A tannish beige lion paw his paw on the prince's tail and when the young cub looked up he shook his head. Mzuri ignored his son and glare his daughter was giving him.

"I have made my decision. Tonight is your last night in my pride!"

Malka stood shocked and unsure what to do. The king just kicked him out of the home he's ever known. Where is he so pose to go. The young lion was brought out his thoughts by a nuzzle. He looked at the peachy brown lioness by his side looking at him with sapphire blue eyes.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow."

"Me too!" the light cream prince exclaimed.

The tannish beige lion shook his head before looking at the young male. "Malka. You know you can return to the Pride Lands. Your mother would be happy to see you."

"Ooooh! The Pride Lands, I wanna come! Pleeeaaaaase!"

The three adult lions chuckled before Malka sighed. "But Kamili, is it even safe?"

Kamili smiled, "More than you know. I'll escort you there. But first, I have to inform the king that Mheetu is going with us."

Malka nodded before sitting with the peachy brown lioness and the light cream cub, waiting for Kamili to return.

/

The rising sun started crawling across the kingdom. When it was high in the sky, her rays began to shine into the den in Pride Rock. Kamaria woke up with headache, what her mother told her last night was a lot to sleep on. Sarafina and Scar...? That's just as bad Nala and Scar, even though that one was forced. The pale orange lioness yawned as her body stretched, and her bones popped with satisfying pop. Standing straight, Kamaria headed out of the den and towards the water hole to quench her morning thirst. As she was walking down the dirt path, she heard the voices of her friends.

"You have to relax. Good thing we found out now." a young creamy brown lioness said with concern in her dark purple eyes.

Nala sighed before lying her head on her paws. "There's so much that has to be done. That relax is not an option and now I know about my mother and Scar...it's too much."

"Morning ladies." Kamaria beamed as she found a spot next to the creamy brown lioness.

Nala glared with a low growl before turning her attention towards Tama who had Vitani sleeping in her paws. Kamaria seen it and wasn't going to pretend she didn't.

"Nala, have you told Simba about Scar?"

The peachy queen sneered, her turquoise eyes narrowed. "No and I'm never going to. There's nothing that will stand in my way of happiness with the love of my life."

Kamaria sat up, as she took everything her friend said. She couldn't believe it. "Nala, you can't be serious! You're pregnant and Scar could be the father!"

Nala roared, she was getting sick of her friend. Who she was slowly about to cut off. "Simba and I mated the same night! Right after I ran away! I found him and we mated..." she grinned at the out of place look on the pale orange lioness' face.

Kamaria swallowed back her saliva, which her mouth seemed dry and see didn't know why. Didn't she just have a drink? She didn't know why, but she stood and bolted without any other thought.

The creamy brown lioness glared at the queen, "You were wrong."

Nala snorted, two less stress she has to deal with. "I'm protecting my happiness, Jaha. You don't like it, you stay away from me."

Jaha glared, before flaring her nostrils. "Fine by me." she turned her body and ran off after Kamaria.

Nala snorted before lying her head down. Tama watched as she lost two friends, but there wasn't anything she could do. She looked at her daughter and knew that she couldn't keep her and it was for the best. She waited until Nala was sound asleep before she stood and picked up Vitani by her mid- section before running off into the tall grasses surrounding the water hole.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN;

Tama left the water hole in search of one lioness. This lioness she is looking for doesn't really live with the pride but she is still considered a Pridelander, even though she isolated herself from the rest but she knew that this lioness was perfect to raise Vitani. After all, whose better to raise a daughter of Scar but the lion's devoted follower. The light beige lioness had gotten to the entrance of the tyrant's old den, when the lioness she was looking for came strutting out. When her red eyes landed on the young lioness, a bright smile formed.

"My...Tama, what brought you here?"

Tama grunted before lying Vitani down between her paws. "I need your help, Zira-"

The light beige lioness was cut off by the older lioness laughing. "Do my ears deceave me! You want my help!"

Tama growled, her patience already threading lightly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I can't lose what I known. Nala already cut loose two of our friends because of Scar. I...don't need to be the next." she bend her head and pushed the still sleeping lioness towards Zira. "Please take her. I can't..."

Without another glance at her daughter, that by now was no longer her's, she ran back towards the water hole.

/

Kamaria had stopped running, to catch her breath. She sat and lowered her head, as memories of what happened at the watering hole resurfaced, in title waves. Why did she run off? Why couldn't she get the thought of Simba mating out of her head? All these questions were beginning to make her head hurt. She wasn't jealous of Nala, she didn't even like Simba like that. But it's not like she hasn't seen how handsome he became, since she last seen him when they were cubs. That's when she felt the world around her start to spin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Nala's pregnancy and the cub will be more told by the next chapter, also Kamaria is not pregnant. She just realize something that's really bad, depends on how you see it.**

Malka followed Kamili through the jungle and across the desert. The travel was not easy but they finally reached the Pride Lands. At first Malka were awestruck, at the beauty of the long ruled kingdom. They were at the border line of a warren, hot waste land and the green Pride Lands, full of life. His attention went to the small light cream cub on his back. He smiled at the prince who was more like an extra paw, he couldn't go anywhere without him. His ears soon perked at the sound of growling, pretty much sounds of a fight. The dark golden lion turned his head and grabbed the sleeping cub before placing him by the peachy brown lioness' colorless paws. The sounds of hyena laughter caused Malka to raise his head up as Kamili growled.

"Hyenas are not so pose to be in the Pride Lands!" the tannish beige lion snarled before charging off.

Malka turned to the mountain princess. "Stay here, Kula."

Before the lioness could protest the male ran off after Kamili. When Malka reached Kamili, the older lion was in a fight with a pack of hyenas. He ran forward and pounced on the nearest hyena, biting down until there was a snap and the hyena went limp. There was loud roar, full of authority and dominance. Malka looked up and seen a good size pride of lionesses, larger than King Mzuri's pride, come running in a line through the tall golden grass. Two of the lionesses in front, stepped aside as a golden lion a bit younger than himself walked by with a young peachy cream lioness at his flank.

"Who are you and what have you done to my pride member!?"

Malka knew that this lion was the king and he bowed. Not noticing Kula walk forward with Mheetu following. Kamili bowed, but he was shaking. He was really trying to control his rage.

"Please sire. There's so much that has to be said but my daughter has been seriously injured by hyenas."

Across the field Aria took a closer look to the bloody heap that laid behind her mate. Her red eyes widen and cry so loud, that the birds resting in the nearby tress flew away in fright, left her muzzle. "My baby!"

Simba turned his head to see the light orange lioness, he knows as Kamaria's mother, on the ground being nuzzled by his grandmother and mother. His orange eyes widen before looking up. "Zazu, get Rafiki!"

"Of course, right away sire!"

Simba didnt wait and watch his majordomo fly off. He ran over to Kamaria and put her on his back before running off towards Pride Rock. Jaha waited until the pride began to move out before blocking the current queen's path.

"You better pray that Kamaria lives. After all...this wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for you." the creamy brown lioness sneered with disgust in her dark purple eyes.

Nala just stood where she was, unsure what to do as her former friend ran off after the others. But one thing for sure, she was afraid. What would Jaha do if Kamaria dies? She shook her head before trotting forward, all that matters was her perfect life with Simba and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

/

Sarabi sat outside the small den, that have been used for more than a birthing den. As of right now it's a wounded den, were Kamaria will hopefully recover. The sounds of sobbing caused the former queen's dark brown rimmed ears twitched, she looked over to see her friend crying loudly as her mate tried to soothe her.

"Mommy..."

Sarabi felt small paws tug on her foreleg. She moved her orange eyes down to stare into the goldish eyes of her daughter. "Yes Imani?"

The brownish lioness cub pinned her ears as she fought back the tears. "Is Kammy going to be okay?"

Sarabi didn't want to lie and say that Kamaria would be alright. She was badly wounded and she lost a lot of blood. "I can't say..." the dark beige lioness looked up to see her daughter in- law climb the rocky slope. "Imani, why don't you show Mheetu around?"

Imani looked from her mother to the light cream cub that was sitting in between a dark golden lion's paws. "Hey Mheetu..." the small male looked towards the brown cub. "I can show you around...I know the coolest places."

Mheetu looked up at Malka, who nodded his head. Mheetu rubbed against the adult leg before running off with the brown cub. Nala sat by her mother as Simba exited the small den and sat by his mother before addressing the matter at hand.

"Who are you exactly?"

Malka looked at Kamili, the tannish beige lion caught his gaze and shook his head before looking at the young king. "My name is Kamili. I was apart of this pride when your father was in rule."

Simba couldn't believe what he heard. "You knew my father?"

Kamili nodded, "We were friends, all of us. But that's for another time, this young lioness is the oldest daughter of King Mzuri."

Nala tilted her head before looking at her mother. "King Mzuri?"

Sarafina sighed heavily before looking up. "Your father and the lion is your half- brother, Malka."

Nala recalled the story her mother told her last night. About how she was once Scar's mate and she had two cubs that she made believe was stillborn. That's when it hit her, "Where's Tojo?"

Malka lowered his head, his black mane covering his face. "He was murdered...by our father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: SLSNOUATTLKFAN; Thanks, but the main twist hasn't begun yet.**

Simba couldn't believe what he was hearing. This lion that's a few months older is his cousin and brother in law. His other brother was killed at the orders of their father, his uncle, his mate's second older brother died. It would be impossible to hate the deceased lion any more than he already does. It's been a been a bit over two weeks since Malka and came to stay with the pride, he had his worries at first but the dark golden lion is anything but like his father. They have bonded over the course of the weeks, where he grew a hatered for Nala's father. His oldest son rapped his mother and is the father of his little sister, and Malka protects her honour and gets tossed out. The golden lion sighed, so much has happened and Nala is about to give birth in a few more weeks. But Kamaria hasn't woken yet, her wounds have almost cleared. He was in the now wounded den, thinking about what life would be like when his cub comes. When his ears perked at the sound of someone coughing. Simba moved his orange eyes from the den entrance, that showed a beautiful view of the setting sun, towards the pale orange lioness.

"Kamaria..."

The pale orange lioness moaned before blinking her red eyes open. The small light amount of sun caused her to clench her eyes shut. She waited a moment before she opened again to look confusingly around before she cast her tired eyes on the golden lion near the den entrance. "Simba...?"

The golden lion smiled before walking over and nuzzled his friend. "Oh thank the kings you're alright."

Kamaria felt a something stir at the pit of her stomach, she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing but she liked it. Pulling away with a blush she looked at the slightly older lion, "What happened?"

A dark look ghost over the golden lion's face before he frowned. "You were attacked by hyenas. Good thing your father and Nala's brother came when they did."

Kamaria looked up shocked, "My father?"

Simba nodded and was going to respond when Aria ran in and nuzzled her daughter. Simba smiled before leaving the mother and daughter to be. Kamaria watched her friend go before turning to her mother.

"Is it true? That my father is here?"

Aria smiled before nodding. "Yes, and he's been dying to meet you."

Kamaria smiled at the thought before nodding. She couldn't wait to meet her father, she had always wanted to meet him but her mother said that he was busy helping another king rule his kingdom. Which to find out is Nala's father. She wasn't sure how long she been in her head because when she looked up there was a tannish beige lion sitting next to her.

"It's great to finally meet my daughter. You're beautiful, just as I had imagined."

Kamaria buried her head in the lion's dark brown mane. She couldn't resist, she had to feel to see if she was dreaming. She finally met her father, and for a moment she forgot about the fact that a cub from Scar could be born, only for a moment.

/

The sounds of a cub mewing woke Zira, she looked over her round stomach to a fussing light tanned cub, her new daughter Vitani. She couldn't believe that Tama gave away her cub but more points for her. Vitani will be very useful in her plan for revenge, whatever it may be. She hasn't thought about it, but knew that it will involve the cub she's currently carrying. It's not Scar's but a passing rogue. She had mated with him the morning before her beloved Scar was murdered. Simba will pay, that's for sure. Pain in her lower stomach caused her to grit her teeth before she closed her eyes.

"Nuka..."

A dingy brown cub looked up from his sleeping spot with tired red eyes. "Yes, mama?"

Zira growled at him before she started to take deep breaths. This should be faster than with Nuka, another wave of pain made the pale tanned lioness forget what she wanted from her son and focus on pushing. The pain was agonizing but it wasn't like the other times. After pushing for a third time, a mew greeted her. She looked over and picked up the bloody bundle. She bathed it and was slightly disappointed, what was she going to do with two female cubs. Her new daughter looked up with bright blue hazel eyes, Zira sighed before lying her head down. She'll figure it out later, right now she needs to sleep.

Nuka looked confused before left it alone. He grabbed Vitani and placed her at his side. The light tanned cub snuggled against the older cub causing Nuka to smile. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

Nuka looked back over to his mother before lying his head back under his paws before closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; The chapter you been waiting for, with shocking turn.**

A small moan woke Simba, who opened his eyes with a start. He immediately thought it came from him, he used to wake up like this when he was living with his guardians, best friends in the oasis. It's been a bit over four months since he came back and took his place as king, he still has nightmares about that unfaithful day where he watched his father die. Another moan brought the young king out of his thoughts, followed by painful whimpers.

"It...hurts..."

Nala. He looked at his peachy cream mate and seen the inner fight she was so desperately trying to win. He moved his head over to his mother, who blinked open her orange eyes. The dark beige lioness looked over to the royal pair and stood to her feet before walking over to her son and daughter in law.

"It's time. Help me bring her to the nursery den."

Simba nodded before standing and gently placing Nala on his back before slowly walking out with his mother following and later Sarafina. All the noise and communion caused Kamaria to blink her eyes open with a yawn, before she turned to her mother who was speaking with Sarabi's older sister, Serena.

"Mom, what's going on?"

The light orange lioness looked from the light grey lioness to her daughter with a smile. "Nala went into labor."

Kamaria frowned, before she knew it she was on her paws and out of the cave. She was so blinded by her thoughts that she ran into a pacing Simba.

"Whoa...where's the fire?"

Kamaria took deep breaths, "Simba...listen to me...there's something you need to know-"

The pale orange lioness was cut off by a clearing of a throat. The young lioness looked towards the nursery den to see Sarafina glaring at her. Kamaria gulped before stepping back with her ears folded against her head. The dark cream lioness continued to glare before she looked at her son in law, with a softer gaze.

"Nala, wants to see you now."

Kamaria looked up from her spot next to Jaha. Sarafina's voice sounded cracked, she knew and didn't wait around for the aftermath and ran from Pride Rock. Simba was about to ask what happened but figured he will just speak with her after he sees Nala. After taking a deep breath, he entered the den where the peachy cream lioness looked up with fearful eyes. That's when he should of known something was wrong. When he got closer he felt frozen, and not from the fact that there was two cubs nursing from Nala. But the dark brown cub that reminds him of...

"Scar!" he removed his eyes from the dark brown cub with hate and anger burning through him. "Nala, what's the meaning of this?!"

Nala lowered her head and cried, which caused Simba to growl. "I was raped..."

Simba growled, of all the things to not tell him. Then it hit him..."Kamaria..." he ignored the confused look Nala was giving him. The pale orange lioness knew and was about to tell him. "Who else knows?"

"I do and most of the pride."

Simba glared at his mother, so she was in on it too. The sounds of mewing caused the king to look at the cubs, the second cub caught his attention. It was male by it's scent, he was covered in grey beige fur. He knew that he was his son. "Who was born first?"

"The brown male..." Sarabi responded with her ears back.

Simba nodded before looking at Nala, he really didn't have anything to say to her. "Name them whatever you want."

Nala watched with tearful eyes as her mate stormed out of the cave. Everything went crashing down because of Scar and that home- wrecking wrench.

"What are you going to name them?" Sarabi spoke, disrupting the younger lioness out of her thoughts.

Nala smiled at her youngest son, he'll make a great king someday like his father and grandfather. "Chaka..." she growled when her turquoise eyes landed on the dark brown cub that was a heavy reminder. "Kovu..."

Sarabi shook her head, but there wasn't nothing she could do.

/

Kamaria had ran towards the edge of the kingdom. She should of known better, after the last time but she had to get away. When she couldn't run any longer she slumped down on the cool grass. Before she could catch her breath, her ears perked at rustling grass. Out of the tall blades, that surrounded the field she was in was none other than the lion she least wanted to see right now.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

Kamaria flinched from the raise of voice before sobbing. "I'm sorry. I never met to hurt you, I tried to get Nala to tell you but she refused. I...I care about you too much to see you hurt."

Simba listened to her and sighed. "I know. I'm grateful that you cared enough."

Kamaria sniffed up some tears and folded her ears. "I really do...love you. But you're with Nala, it hurts that she blames me more than her having you."

Simba's head shot up. "She blames you? Why?"

Kamaria sighed heavily, "We were together when Scar came. He always creeped me out, so I left. I thought Nala would leave too, when I noticed she was still at the watering hole I went back. I saw...I saw him trip her...I should of tried to stop him...I was scared, frozen and didn't know what to do! I blamed myself for awhile and still do...the horrible image of him on her still lingers."

Simba frowned before pulling Kamaria in his arms. "It's not your fault. I was like that when my dad died, but there wasn't anything I could do. As for Nala...I don't know what to say about her. She didn't say anything, I could of been prepared."

Kamaria looked away, she didn't know what was going to happen. A comfortable, nuzzle full of comfort made her sigh and lean into the touch. Simba closed his eyes and forgot about the disloyalty of his mate and the bastard child she gave birth to. He just focused on the comfort he longed for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I don't plan on him leaving Nala, but it's all apart of the twists, it's all connected. You'll see, very soon.**

The sounds of laughter brought a warm smile on her muzzle. She was currently watching the princes play with Zira's cubs. She still couldn't believe that Tama gave up Vitani, but it's nothing she could do. Vitani already thinks that Zira is her mother, has her small memory have forgotten her birth mother. But she was really shock to see that the pale tanned lioness has given birth to another cub, Serenity. Cute cub but she has a feeling she'll cause more peace. A cool breeze blew by bringing her to another thought, one that's not as joyful as it should be. It's been a little over a month since her... _encounter_ with Simba. She knows that she's pregnant, her first sign was throwing up a few days ago, that last sign was that she was feeling over emotional. She hasn't told anyone, but Jaha, who some how knew. It's only a matter of time before anyone else figures it out.

"Kamaria..."

The pale orange ears flickered before turning her head to see her mother with Jaha. Her ears pinned against her head, more like sooner than later. "Yes mother?"

Aria stood near her daughter, her tail swishing side ways as her red eyes were narrowed. "Who's the father?" she knew her daughter was pregnant, change of scent. She also knows who the father is, she's just hoping she's wrong.

Kamaria lowered her head and her eyes towards the ground. "Simba..."

Aria gasped, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets. "Kamaria...how could you?"

Kamaria could feel the tears fall down her face. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen. I got lost in the comfort he was giving me."

Aria sighed before nuzzling her daughter. "It's nothing we can do now. I'm quite happy to be a grandmother and whatever happens, I'm by your side."

Jaha nuzzled her friend, "Same here but you have to tell Simba."

Kamaria sat up and sighed. She looked over towards the cubs playing. "Have you seen him?"

The creamy brown lioness nodded. "He's with Sarabi and Serena."

Kamaria nodded before standing, "Watch the cubs for me?" after seeing her mother and friend nod, she bolted off towards the water hole.

If there's any none judgmental lions in the pride, it would have to be Sarabi and her sister, Serena. They wouldn't judge her for sleeping with the king, unlike Nala and most of the pride. It's clear to say that Kovu will have a hard life, but she's determined to protect him, since she couldn't save his mother. After her vow, she caught sight of Simba sitting with three lionesses. She gulped, before she continued forward. No need to back out now, the whole pride will soon find out by evening. A low growl cause her to look up and see Nala glaring at her.

"What do you want?"

Kamaria couldn't believe how cold she became, towards her, towards Kovu. With a deep breath she turned towards Simba. "I'm sorry to burdened you...but I'm pregnant."

Nala gasped and was about to attack when Simba came out of his shock and blocked her. His eyes shown he was really far away from the situation. "I...I don't know what to say."

Nala snorted before growling. "Get rid of it!"

Simba ignored her before focusing on the lioness that's currently carrying his cub. "I'm not going to lie, I love Nala...and you mean just as much. But..."

Kamaria nodded in understanding. "I wasn't hoping for that. I could never be queen but I thought you should know."

Simba smiled before nuzzling the pale orange lioness. "I'm glad to be a father again. Now I want you to rest. You'll going to need it."

Sarabi smiled at her son before looking at Kamaria, "Come. I'll escort you."

Kamaria nodded, suddenly feeling very exhausted. Serena moved her orange eyes from her sister and the young lioness to her nephew.

"What are you going to do?"

Nala snarled, "I will not stand for this!"

Serena glared at the young queen, her friend's daughter was really starting to get on her bad side and that's rare. "There's nothing we could do but wait. I personally don't agree with cub killing."

Simba nodded, even though he wants so badly to end Kovu's life but his pride will never look at him the same. "I agree with Serena. Now if you will excuse me, I have some rounds to make before I go check on Kamaria."

Serena smiled at her nephew, glad he was taking responsibility. Her black rimmed ears perked at the sound of Nala stalking off. She shook her head before standing to head back to Pride Rock, to inform Uru what has happened.

/

His light blue eyes shined excitedly as the sounds of paws running behind him reached his ears. A proud laugh left his small muzzle as he looked over his shoulder at his chaser, "Ha, you'll never catch me Kovu!"

The dark brown cub playfully growled, his green eyes full of determination. He moved his eyes up to skit to a stop at something that caught his attention up ahead. "Chaka...stop..."

The grey beige cub turned his head to run into something, sending him and whoever he ran into tumbling. Kovu winched before running over to his brother as two other cubs ran over.

"Serenity!" yelled a dingy brown cub, his red eyes wide before he turned his gaze to the grey beige prince who was getting up, "Watch where you're going you spoil brat!"

"Nuka..."

Nuka looked at his youngest sister, the creamy brown cub was looking at him with hard blue hazel eyes. "Are you hurt?"

Serenity rolled her eyes, some of her curly creamy brown fur on her head fell just above her right eye. "I'm fine! You don't have to be mean, it was only an accident!"

Nuka huffed before turning to walk away. He wasn't going to apologize to the enemy. "Come on, mom wants us home before the sun sets."

Vitani sighed, her electric blue eyes full of sorrow. Her mother never let's them have any fun. The princes get to stay up until the moon rises, while she and Serenity have to go to bed early and wake up at the crack of dawn for training. "Come on sis, don't want to make mother mad.'

Serenity sighed heavily before following her older siblings. Kovu watched the siblings go before turning to his brother, "We should head home too."

Chaka nodded before grinning, "Race ya!" without warning he bolted off into the savannah.

Kovu growled playfully, "Hey!" before running after his laughing brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: .7; Thank for the correction and I'm glad you liked it.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I agree, no cub killing. But Simba will make sure Kovu's life will be hell, here's the next part of the twists.**

It was late at night, a bit before midnight when Kamaria woke with a start. Before she could comprehend why she was up, an agonizing pain went through her body. Before she could clench her muzzle shut, a painful roar erupted from her throat. The pain was unbelievable, she laid back down and couldn't find the strength to rise. What was happening?

"Kamaria!"

The pale orange lioness managed to open her eyes to see Simba standing near her head. "Simba...?" she couldn't think straight, the pain was too much.

Simba looked over to his mother who was getting the pride to leave. Just as Aria ran over and nuzzled her daughter. Kamaria laid her down and began to do what came with an automatic drive, she began to push. She wasn't sure when she stopped pushing, but she couldn't fight the bright light that clouded her vision. When she came to, the sounds of more than one cry from a cub brought her attention to the now. She quickly opened her eyes to see her mother and father staring her with smiles.

"Kamaria, thank goodness you're up." Aria purred, before rubbing her head against her daughter's.

Kamaria pulled away and looked at her stomach, when she felt movement to smile. There was two cubs nursing from her, she couldn't resist from lowering her head and nuzzled them. Her son and daughter, her mother most of bathed them. "Who's the oldest?"

Aria smiled proudly at her grandcubs, "The girl, what are you going to name them?"

Kamaria looked from her mother to her cubs. The girl was mixture of her and Simba, making her a golden orange. She couldn't help but think about the bright impact she'll have on her life and others. She then moved her eyes towards the male, he was a slightly lighter shade of gold than Simba, but overall he looked like Simba's twin, like his sister, she couldn't help the adoring thoughts about her son. He's her pride and joy, he may not get to be king but he's her prince. The pale orange lioness looked up and smiled brightly, "Kiara and Kopa."

Aria nodded, they were beautiful names for such beautiful cubs. The sounds of paws approaching caused everyone to look towards the exit, to see Simba walk over with Sarabi and Serena following. The golden lion strutted over and nuzzled his friend before turning his attention to his new cubs.

"They're beautiful...what are their names?"

Kamaria looked at her sleeping children proudly, love pouring from her bright red eyes. "Kiara and Kopa."

Simba smiled, he loves those names. He couldn't place a paw on why, he just do. An exhausted yawn caused the young king to turned his attention to the new mother. Kamaria had her head down between her paws as Kiara and Kopa laid snuggled up against one another near her head.

"We should let her sleep." Kamili finally spoke, he just got to know his daughter and now he's a grandfather.

Simba laid on his stomach before lying his head on his crossed paws. "I'll stay here."

The young king waited until everyone walked out of the nursery den, before he looked at his cubs one one time and closed his own tired eyes.

/

Kovu felt the cool breeze enter the main den, after all he's right by the entrance. His mother and father forced him to sleep here, away from them and Chaka, he didn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the way the pride looks at him, maybe it's the reason why his parents pushed him away. But, what has he done?

"Kovu..."

The dark brown cub moved his green eyes from the den floor to see a pair of concern red eyes looking at him. He shivered from the cold air that entered. From across the den Kamaria frowned, the poor thing was freezing, what's worse is that Simba and Nala don't care. She may have loved Simba or may still have some feelings for him, but this is unacceptable.

"Kovu..." the pale orange lioness tried again, trying not to disturb any of her pride members. "You can come sleep with me."

Kovu started to shake from another gush of cold wind. He thought about it but, knew he will most likely get into trouble. So folding his ears against his head, he curled into a tight ball and closed his eyes. Hoping that sleep with come quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Yeah, I agree. Kovu will become like Scar if things don't change.**

 **Guest; You're mixing ChaoticGuatdian1253's and my story. In my story, Simba and both Nala hate Kovu.**

 **V.T.7; You may be getting my story and ChaoticGuatdian1253's story mixed up. But yes, the suffering in silence will cause some problems if it continues.**

"Ah Ah- chooo!"

A deep heavy sigh left the old mouth of the royal Sherman. He casted his brown eyes towards the dark golden lion sitting not far away. "It appears the young prince has a cold."

Another sigh came from closer to the sneezing dark brown cub. Kamaria looked at Kovu and closed her red eyes. Kovu has been sleeping by the den entrance without any warmth for the past month and for the life of her, she didn't know why he didn't want help. After taking a deep breath the pale orange lioness opened her eyes and looked at Rafiki. "Is it bad?"

Rafiki shook his head. "Rest, a lot of water and of course to keep warm."

Malka sighed in relief before giving the baboon his thanks. "Thank you. I'll be sure to let Simba and Nala know."

Kamaria snorted before walking out of the den. She walked over to the peak and sat, she looked over the Pridelands with a sad gleam in her eyes. Everything has changed since her uncle's death, even though Mufasa wasn't her biological uncle he was close to it. Being that her mother and him had a big sister, little brother relationship. But ever since Scar took over she knew things would be different, then when Simba returned she knew that even though he's the rightful heir, things wouldn't go back to the way it was.

"Miss...?"

Kamaria shook her head before looking to her right to see Malka looking at her. As sad as it was, she hasn't really gotten the chance to know Sarafina's oldest son. Been busy but that can be changed. "Kamaria, you can just call me Kamaria."

Malka smiled before turning his bright yellow eyes towards the kingdom his sister ruled. "You know something I don't and I want to know what."

Kamaria pinned her ears, she knows what he wants but can't tell him. Something she overheard Simba and Nala agreeing on. Even though they can't decide who's going to be the next heir, Chaka or her cubs. "Simba has to tell you."

Malka was about to ask what that meant when there was a clearing of a thought. Kamaria and Malka turned to see Simba at the end of the stretch that leads to the peak. The pale orange lioness stood before bowing to the golden lion before leaving.

"Kamaria." she stopped by the slope and looked back at Simba. "My mother said she wish for you to help her with Imani."

Kamaria nodded before continuing down the rocky slope. Simba waited a moment before turning to his cousin and brother in law. "I'm guessing you want to know what's going on?"

Malka frowned, "Yes. How did your son managed to get sick, right under your nose?"

Simba shrugged, "Simple. Kovu is not my son."

Malka looked hard at the king before his eyes widen. "He's my brother? But Nala would never..."

Simba glared at the older lion. "Not willingly! Now you know why I despise that worthless piece of- "

"That's my brother you're talking about! A cub who just want to be loved, need I have to remind you that we're talking about a innocent cub!" the dark golden lion growled.

Simba snorted before looking away. "Phh! Kovu is a son of a murderous tyrant!"

Malka glared, "So am I! Uncle Mufasa would never-"

"Leave my father out of this!" Simba growled, his eyes narrowed and burning like a wild fire. "You don't know my father!"

Malka sighed heavily, he stood feeling that it was best to leave. "Apparently...neither do you."

The dark golden lion walked by the stunned king and into the small den. His brother needs to be kept warm.

/

"...five, four, three, two, one! Ready or not here I come!" Princess Kiara yelled excitedly before turning from the tree she was counting on.

Her bright orange eyes scanned around for her brothers and friends. Shuffling from a nearby bush caused the month old to smirked before she crouched low and stalked forward. She remembers the hunting tips her mother and grandmothers told her, she kept low to to the ground and moved silently towards the bush. When she was a few inches away she pounced, sending whoever behind the bush and her rolling. When they stopped moving Kiara looked down to stare into the bright orange eyes of her younger brother.

"Got ya!"

Kopa rolled his eyes, "Alright! Let me up!"

Kiara grinned before stepping back as a creamy beige lioness cub ran over with her dark purple eyes wide, follow after her was Chaka with a group of other cubs.

"We won!"

Nuka looked away with a glare. "She was lucky."

Chaka rolled his light blue eyes before looking at his little sister. "You were amazing. You'll make a fine huntress, Kiki."

"Well done princess!"

Chaka sighed before looking towards the direction the new voice to see a eleven month old dark grey cub with a darker grey tuff on his head walk over. "What do you want Ramus?!"

Ramus snickered before glaring at the younger cub. "Nothing my prince! Just looking for the useless nobody."

Kiara glared, she has been hearing a lot of bad things going through the pride about her brother and she doesn't like it. This was the last straw, letting out a low growl the princess pounced on the dark grey cub sending them rolling.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

Kiara continue to bite and scratch until a colorless light cream paw pulled her away by her mid section. The golden orange cub took deep breaths before looking up at the light blue eyes of her uncle. Mheetu was heading into his teens, a few inches shorter than Simba's elbow, with a small light brown mane growing.

"Kiara, what happened?"

Kiara looked away, she felt bad but not for defending her brother. Mheetu sighed before grabbing his niece by her scruff and headed towards Pride Rock with Chaka and Kopa following.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Pirate22; I agree but I have something planned, hope you will enjoy it just as well.**

 **VT7; That's okay. You're right, Sarabi, Mufasa and Sarafina are not pleased with their children. But the idea to bring in Mufasa is something I have thought about, but I'll do you one better. Yes Malka is Kovu's half- brother as well as Nala's. But thank you.**

 **SLSNOUATTLKFan; Thanks, but Simba is going to learn the hard way.**

Mheetu climbed pride rock with Kopa and Chaka following, just as Nala returned with her hunting party. Before the queen could ask what was going on Kamaria returned with Sarabi and Imani. The pale orange lioness groaned before taking her daughter from the light cream teen.

"What happened?"

Mheetu waited to see if Kiara would answer, but when he seen he wasn't. "She got into a fight with Ramus."

A nearby lioness growled, causing everyone on pride rock to at a snarling light grey lioness. Her narrowed light blue eyes were focused on younger lioness and her daughter. "You need to control that hell bound child of yours!"

"Raina!" Serena growled at her daughter. "That's your cousin you're talking about."

Raina growled at her mother, "Cousin or not, this is the third time that way ward brat attacked my son!"

Everyone, almost everyone quieted down when Simba, walked out of the main den. Raina glared before baring his white fangs. "You need-"

"Silence!" the golden lion roared, he lifted his head and held it. "You were talking about your princess in a disrespectful manner. I should punish you but I have to much going on. Now you are dismissed."

When Raina scurried away, the pride made it their business to do the same. Kamaria turned her attention towards her daughter who was glaring at something distant.

"Kiara, why did you attack Ramus?"

The golden orange cub rolled her bright orange eyes. "He was talking badly about Kovu, his future king. It wasn't right and I will not stand to see anyone harm my big brother."

Simba, though didn't like the situation but liked that his daughter would do anything to protect those she cared for. Even though he didn't know why his princess cared for that worthless trash. But her dedication got him to make his decision. "Kiara, Kovu is not the future king and neither is Chaka."

Nala gasped as Kamaria glared, just as Aria and Kamili walked up. Kamaria wasn't going to stand and let this go, not without asking her. "Simba! Could at least ask me!?"

Simba ignored her and focused on his daughter. "Kiara, you are to be queen of the Pridelands."

Chaka and Kopa smiled at their sister as Nala growled. If he wants a female heir, than she was going to give him one. Kamaria growled at the king before picking up her daughter and heading into the den with Kopa following. He was the king and their wasn't anything she do.

Simba watched everyone go before looking at his mate. "Nala..."

The peachy cream lioness smiled sweetly before standing and lifted her tail under her mate's chin before heading down the slope. Simba chuckled before following after his mate.

/

Zira laid on stone slat, that was slightly elevated off the cave floor. Her eyes were on her two daughters. They were training, she wanted killers and she was going to get them. With the help of an old ally, the pride lands will soon be hers once again. Her ears twitched as her attention was drawn to the den entrance, to see a golden yellowish lioness.

"Zira, Abasi wishes to see you."

The pale tan lioness rolled her red eyes. "You act as of a slave. A...earning lioness."

The golden yellowish lioness didn't respond. She turned and headed out of the pale tan lioness' den. Zira chuckled before looking at her daughters, she smiled before looking towards the back of the den.

"Nuka!"

The dingy brown young male jumped before casting his red eyes towards his mother. "Y- y m-m-mother?"

Zira growled, why did she have to have the cowardly son. "Watch your sisters."

Not waiting for a reply the pale tanned lioness stalked out of the cave. She had walked across the pride lands before crossing over the northern border. She had walked through the barren Outlands before coming towards an a cave jutting out of the cracked ground, that was covered with not so fresh grass. But her attention was on the burly built dark tanned lion, that was sitting outside the cave, the hot air ruff up his dark brown mane. Next to him was a young adult lion, around that murderer's age, he has tannish yellow fur and his dark brown mane ruff up gently in the hot air.

"Zira. How's my little sister?"

Zira sat in front of the two males. "Cut the sweet talk, Abasi. What do you want!?"

The dark tanned lion chuckled before growling. "I'm never good with just waiting around. What is your plan?"

Zira snarled, before looking towards the direction of the Pride Lands. "Simba has two sons. We can take them out by using my daughters-"

Abasi roared, anger burned through his red eyes. "Absolutely not! This plan will not be based on females!"

"Why not? Plus we have a suitable male..."

The tannish yellow lion chuckled. "Father, she's talking about Kovu. The bastard of the Pride Lands."

Abasi growled, "You need a better plan. While you at it, conceive a male cub!"

Zira sneered, "Kovu is our best chance! He'll help us with Simba! He doesn't know the truth, so in his eyes, he's the oldest that just got his birthright stolen by his little sister."

"Well...that's something." Abasi poundered before looking at his son, then he returned his gaze to his sister. "I still want you to have a male. I don't care how many times you try, have one."

Zira sat where she was, she couldn't believe her brother. It's not like she wasn't trying, Serenity was proof that she did try. There wasn't many males wondering the borders now that her brother was staying in the way of the borders, and she don't think they would ever be any rogues.

The tannish yellow lion waited for his father to leave before he cast his dark red eyes on his aunt. "I think we can help each other. I need a cub to follow after me and you need one to please father. What do you say?"

Zira growled before standing and heading towards the pride lands. _Absolutely not!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: VT 7; It's alright, and I'm sure there are others that hate Simba too, but as for him loving more than one lioness. I can say Simba and Kamaria had crushes on each other, if I ever write a prequel, you'll see more of that. But thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKFan; I'm glad you liked the chapter, but the young lion that made the deal with Zira, was her nephew.**

 _When he opened his orange eyes he was shocked to see he wasn't in the cave. The area was white, surrounded by fog._ _ **Where am I?**_

 _"Simba!"_

 _He turned and seen his peachy cream queen running over. She nuzzled into his mane before looking around with cautious turquoise eyes. "Simba, where are we?"_

 _A blinding golden light descended before a glowing golden brown cub, his orange eyes burned into their very souls. "You're in your dream world."_

 _Simba glared before baring his teeth. "Listen brat! I don't know who you are or what you want-"_

 _The cub shook his head, "Who I am is not important. Just know that my name means dweller on burnt land. What I want, is for you to treat Kovu better."_

 _Nala snorted. "He's being treated like he should be. A useless piece of crap!"_

 _The cub shook his head, "It's not his fault! With that said, if you don't change...there won't be a future for the both of you."_

 _Simba and Nala stood, not sure what to think as the golden light returned and disappeared as soon as it came. When the light disappeared, so did the cub._

The king and queen shot out of their sleep. They look around to see that they were back in the den and that tthe sun was rising. They looked at each other before laughing, _no future. Yeah right!_

"Sire!"

The golden lion stopped laughing before looking towards the den entrance to see his majordomo. "What is it, Zazu?"

The blue hornbill bowed, "Sire, the animals have reported of seeing rogues by the Outland border."

Simba growled before standing with a stretch. "Nala, give the warning to the cubs and pride."

Nala nodded before watching her mate run out of the den with their majordomo.

/

Kovu watched his siblings play with the other cubs of the pride. He could be down there playing as well, but he just didn't have it in him. Not because he was sick a month ago, but he heard his father scold his sister for fighting, for him. Does his parents hate him that much? Turning his head he seen the hateful gaze of some of the lionesses, his attention was brought to the slope to see his father walking up with Imani and Sarabi.

He didn't know why he wanted his father's embrace, considering that his father seem cold towards him, but he did. "Dad!" he cried as he ran towards the king and held his foreleg.

Simba snarled at his cousin, because he'll never be his son, with hate and disgust. Before Kovu knew it, the dark brown cub went sliding across the rocky surface. Simba looked at his paw with not a remorse or regret. Kovu looked at his father with wide shocked eyes that slowly turned into fear. With a whimper the prince, stumbled to his paws and ran down the slope, into the plains.

"Simba!" Imani snarled after watching her nephew and cousin run off. "What the hell was you thinking!?"

Simba ignored his sister and stormed into the den. Sarabi sighed before looking at her only daughter and nodded. When the teen brown lioness ran off, the dark beige lioness went into the den after her son. That was uncalled for. If only Mufasa was here, but then Kovu wouldn't be here. But maybe he would be in the care of loving parents.

"Mother, I don't want to hear it."

Sarabi sat not far from her son and sighed. "I'm disappointed in you. So is your father."

The golden lion snapped his head up. "How do you know when he's dead! Scar killed him, I should of killed him!"

Sarabi gasped, "This is not my son! Simba you need to change and so does Nala! Before you repeat history!"

Sarabi pinned her ears and stood before walking out of the den, leaving her son to whatever thoughts, with a heavy heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Thanks, that cub is very important, so keep your eyes open. Enjoy!**

Kovu ran blindly through the savannah. Why did his father hit him? Did he hate him that much? He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that he had to get away from the pride, at just awhile. He hadn't noticed he crossed borders until the scorching ground caused him to jump with a yelp.

There was a rustle in a nearby bush. The dark brown cub turned with wide, cautious green eyes. "Who's there? Show yourself...I-I'm not afraid."

After a few minutes a golden yellowish cub walked from behind the dry bush. His pale blue eyes on the older, unfamiliar cub. "You got some nerve showing up here, Pridelander."

Kovu took a step back, unsure what to do. "I'm...sorry..."

The golden yellowish cub sat with a glare before bursting out laughing. "You should seen your face! To die for!"

Kovu looked confused but before he could ask what's going on two more male cubs walked over. He shrunk back and crouched to the ground. "I don't want any trouble."

The golden yellowish cub laughed before waving a pale yellow paw. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Sahil, these are my friends Aniu and Darko."

Kovu sat up and smiled a little. "Kovu."

A white cub made a stick face before narrowing his dark golden eyes. "Kovu? Don't that mean scar?"

A black cub frowned, "What type of parents do have?"

Sahil growled at his black friend before looking at Kovu. "I know about your parents mistreating you." Kovu gave him a confused look. "My aunt stays your pride. She says that they are awful."

Kovu looked away with his ears pinned. "They aren't that bad." choosing to ignore the fact that his father did hit him.

A loud roar caused the cubs to look towards the director they heard the roar, to see a large dark tanned lion walking around, his red eyes searching.

Sahil groaned before nodding to Darko and Aniu. Before looking at Kovu and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go. But you can come back tomorrow."

Before Kovu had a chance to say anything the golden yellowish cub turned and ran in the direction the two other cubs ran. The dark brown prince sat where he was before sighing. He turned and saw that the sun was beginning to set, with heavy sigh, he stood and headed back towards the Pride Lands.

/

Kamaria sniffed the ground before sighing heavy as she stomped the ground with her paw. "Where could he be!"

Malka, who was not far searching as well, lifted his head and frowned. He walked over to the younger lioness and nuzzled her. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Kamaria smiled lightly before turning her attention to the approaching brown teen lioness. "Imani, did you find him?"

Imani lowered her head and shook it. "No. I have been searching since he ran off."

Kamaria turned her head away as her ears folded back. She really hopes that Kovu is alright. The sounds of approaching paws caused the three to turned and see Simba and Nala with Sarafina and Sarabi.

"No sign of him yet?" the former queen asked with concern in her orange eyes.

Simba grunted as Nala rolled her turquoise eyes. "Why do you even care!? We are finally rid of that spawn!"

Kamaria glared at the queen. Her red eyes blazing with anger and disgust. "That's your son you're talking about! Your son and Simba's!"

Simba growled in his former lover's face. "That's not my son! Never would a seed of such a disgrace be my son!"

Sarabi looked at her son and growled. "Simba! Taka may have done some pretty horrid things but he's your uncle!"

Simba just snarled before turning with Nala at his side. "The way I see that son of a bitch was no longer my uncle the day he killed my father."

Feeling that he had nothing else to say, the king and queen continued up the rocky slope. Sarabi looked away and shook her head as tears fell from her closed eyes. She had never felt more ashamed in all her life. Even when she found out that her brother in law raped young Nala and disowned little Nuka. But the way her son is treating Kovu, she feels as though all the lessons that she and Mufasa did get to teach him was for nothing.

Kamaria frowned, she could see the hurt on the older lioness' face. Her ears folded back as she stepped forward and nuzzled the dark beige lioness. "Are you alright, Sarabi?"

Sarabi shook her head. "I'm ashamed...ashamed of Simba and Nala. They're repeating history."

Sarafina looked away and sighed. "I don't blame my daughter."

Sarabi looked at her friend who was like another sister. "You can't be serious Sara'! You have a son that's sired by Taka!"

Sarafina looked over at Malka, who was waiting for his mother's answer. "I don't know. I haven't been around him for a long time. He's Scar's son after all."

Sarabi glared at the dark cream lioness. "He's also Mufasa's nephew! As well as Mohatu's great grandson!"

Sarafina folded her ears back as her light green eyes narrowed. "He's also Kunta's grandson!"

Malka couldn't believe that his mother thinks he'll turn out like his father...no! Scar is not his father, Kamili raised him, so he is his father as Simba is Kovu's father. Kamaria felt bad for the dark golden, but they need to focus on the important task at hand. _Finding Kovu..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: VT7; I figured someone would ask about Kunta. But I'll explain it in this chapter.**

 **Pirate22; Thank you and someone (Sarabi or Kiara) should slap them. Even Sarafina.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKan; I'm sorry about Simba and Nala being OOC, but their behavior and attitude towards Kovu is needed. I'm glad you still enjoy the story, thank you.**

 **For those who likes this story, would you read the prequel, if I decided to write one? Now on to chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

Kamaria twist and turned. But she just couldn't fall asleep. She opened her eyes and looked around and realized, how could she? When Kovu was still missing. She moved her red eyes to her cubs, Kopa and Kiara had a hard time falling asleep when they found out that their brother was missing. She frowned as she looked at her former friends, with the way they have been treating Kovu, she could never considered the king and queen her friends. She's even at the point where she regretted mating with Simba, but she doesn't regret her cubs. With a heavy sigh, the pale orange lioness rose to her paws and quietly walked towards the den entrance, careful to not wake anyone up. It was still night time and the night's breeze eased her a bit. Kamaria walked over and sat at the peak. She couldn't sleep, not when she has so much on her mind.

"What are you doing up, dear?"

Kamaria jumped before looking towards the direction of the voice to see Uru. The golden lioness was getting older, her muzzle was grey, her fur and tail tuff was streaked with white. No doubt the old queen's time on earth is limited. "Uru..." she sighed before lowering her head. "I couldn't sleep."

Uru nodded before looking up at the stars with understanding amber eyes. "I assume not but my missing grandson is not the only thing keeping you up."

The pale orange lioness shook her head and sighed before looking at the old queen. "Who's Kunta?"

Uru breathed from her nose, her head was low as she thought back to the painful memories. "Kunta was Scar's father...and only Scar's father." Kamaria couldn't believe that the great Queen Uru, her mother told her so much about was unfaithful. When the old golden lioness seen the confusion in the young lioness' eyes. With a deep breath, she continued. "I was bethroled to Kunta since cubhood but I always had feelings for his brother, Ahadi. When my father gave his blessing, we married and Mufasa was born. Kunta became resentful and had in his mind that Ahadi stole me. He attacked me where Scar was the result. I tried to love him like I should but it was hard. Later with the help of hyenas, he killed his own brother. Forcing Mufasa to become king at a young age. When I found out that Scar was seeing Kunta, I hit him, giving him his scar. I hate my self for me giving him that scar, he became the thing I tried to stop, he became his father."

Kamaria was speechless. This was all to much, but why tell her this. "I'm confused. Why are you telling me?"

Uru smiled before standing. "My time has come for me to join my beloved and sons. You and Kiara are the hope to set things right, like when my grandfather ruled. Now you can tell everyone when the time is right."

Kamaria looked down, not sure what to think. Her daughter is the key to bringing the Pride Lands back to what it was like before Mufasa's death. Bad enough she has to deal with her daughter being the heir to the Pride Lands. With a deep breath she entered the den, hoping to find Kovu in the morning.

/

The sun rose the next morning, but her golden rays were blocked by the dark clouds that was shadowing the Pride Lands. Thunder roared as lighting lit up the sky. Another roar of thunder caused Kovu to jump from his restless slumber. His wide green eyes looked towards the medium den entrance, he spent the night in. Rain pour from the sky, as though the angels were crying.

"Kovu..."

The dark brown cub looked towards the sound, that were coming from outside of the den. A minute later a damp golden orange cub dragged her small body in the den. Kovu frowned before running over and pulling his sister close. Kiara shuddered before nuzzling into the older cub's chest.

"Kovu...where were you? Everyone was so worried..."

Kovu smiled, couldn't help but tease the small lioness. "Everyone was so... _worried_..."

Kiara blushed before she lowered her head as tears fell from her orange eyes. "Kovie...Great Granny Uru past away."

Kovu gasped, no wonder why it was raining like it is. The land itself is mourning for the lost of a great queen. But his sister had to go through it alone. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the young princess. "I'm sorry, Kiki. I should of been there. I'll make it up to you, promise."

Kiara sniffed up some of her tears before smiling lightly, she reached up and nuzzled the dark brown cub's cheek. "Can you take me exploring?"

Kovu laid down with Kiara following suit. He gave her a nuzzle. "Promise. Now reset, when the rain stops we head back."

Kiara nodded before yawning. She laid her head down and fell asleep instantly. Kovu smiled before following suit, as he closed his eyes, he allowed a few tears to escape. _Goodbye Great Grandma, I'll miss you._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: VT7; Thanks for the correction and thank you.**

 **Pirate22; I'm glad you liked Uru's backstory. Hopefully things would change.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKFan; Yes, RIP Uru. Hopefully, I can't really say but hopefully.**

 **I mentioned about a prequel, what do you think? Let me know, thank you. Enjoy!**

A month passed and Kovu hadn't been able to keep his promise, not on his behalf either. For the past four weeks Simba had dragged the princess away before the dark brown cub could awoke in the morning. Kamaria knew about the promise and so does Simba, that's why the golden king took Kiara away extra early for queen lessons. When Kovu came back that morning after Uru's funeral with Kiara, she was so glad that Kovu was safe that she didn't even bother to ask where he was. After all if it wasn't for Simba, Kovu wouldn't of ran off if he didn't strike him. The pale orange lioness was cubsitting, watching Kopa and the princes play with Tama's new cub, Bahati. But the light brown cub looked nothing like the light beige lioness, the reason why is that Tama adopted the cub. She had found Bahati while on a hunting trip a few days after Uru's death. The sounds of fast approaching paws caused Kamaria to turned to see Imani running towards her. When the young lioness stopped next to her, the pale orange lioness was tooken back from the ghostly look on Imani's face.

"Kamaria, have you seen my brother and mother?"

Kamaria was put back at the urgency in the brownish lioness' golden eyes. "Sarabi is at Pride Rock speaking with Malka. Simba and Kiara haven't returned from their lessons. Mani', what's going on?"

The teen brown lioness shook her head, "There's no time to explain!" before running off.

Kamaria frowned just as Jaha showed up with her daughter, Jahara. The creamy beige cub scamper off towards the other cubs as Jaha greeted Kamaria with a head bump before lying next to her friend.

"I just seen Imani run off. What was that about?"

Kamaria shook her head before standing. "I don't know but I'll find out. Watch the cubs for me?"

The creamy brown lioness nodded before watching her friend run off towards Pride Rock. When Kamaria reached pride rock Imani was leaning against Mheetu as Nala sat next to Sarafina, Malka sat by Sarabi. When she walked up Simba had returned, she smiled and greeted her daughter as the golden orange cub ran nuzzled her leg. Her attention was drawn to Sarabi who looked like she heard something she wasn't really expecting.

"Simba, your sister has something to tell you."

Simba's bright smile faded as he turned his orange eyes towards the brown lioness. "What is it?"

Imani lowered her head as her ears flattened against her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm pregnant..."

Simba was quiet causing everyone to look at him. After a few minutes of silence, the golden lion roared, scattering a few birds in a nearby tree. "How can you be so reckless! You're just a teen!"

Kamaria watched as Imani broke down, tears freely falling down her face. She didn't like the situation but that doesn't give Simba the right, king or not, to be cruel. The pale orange lioness bared her teeth and growled. "Hey! I don't like the situation as much as any of you but yelling and shouting hurtful words is not going to change the fact that new life is about to be brought into the world!"

Simba narrowed his eyes before sighing. "You're right," then he looked at his sister. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me?"

Imani smiled lightly and nodded before running over and nuzzled her brother. Nala rolled her before clearing her throat. Everyone focused on the peachy cream lioness as Imani sat back next to Mheetu, who nuzzled her. Nala smirked at the confused Kamaria before nuzzling Simba with a purr.

"I have an announcement as well." she sat next to Simba, her body against his. Her beautiful smile taunting as her turquoise eyes sparkling. "I'm pregnant as well."

Kamaria smiled, even though she seen it coming. She watched the group congratulate the royal pair. Malka walked over and shook his head.

"Do you think this will turn out...well?"

Kamaria looked from the dark golden lion to Nala. There's a reason for her getting pregnant and she has a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen. She sighed heavily before returning her gaze back towards Malka. "I doubt it..."

/

Her red eyes stared at the small bump in her stomach. She couldn't believe she did it, but she had no other choice. Mating with her nephew, Azaan, was the only way she'll get her male successor, the one that will kill Simba and his spawns. But he'll need help, that's why she thought to enact the first part of her plan for revenge. With a deep breath she stood and exited the cave, she wasn't in the Pride Lands, Abasi and Azaan wanted her to stay close. She mentally rolled her eyes before focusing on the dingy brown cub that was heading into his adolescent stage. _Please Scar, let this work..._

"Nuka!"

The second oldest son of Scar jump a few feet off the ground before turning to face his annoyed mother. "Yes...m- mother?"

Zira rolled her red eyes before pulling her son close. "I need you to do mommy a favor." she didn't even bother to wait for his response. "I need Kovu on our side and I need you to help turned them against Simba."

Nuka nodded, his ears perked. "You want me to tell him that dad is his real father?"

The pale tanned lioness grinned before ruffling up the black tuff on the dingy brown cub's head. "I need you to tell Kovu that Simba took his birthright away and made Kiara queen. Then you tell him who his real father is."

Nuka nodded before running off. Eager to complete this task for his mother, he never liked the idea of being king but he just wants the proud look his sisters receives. Plus, he rather his little brother become king than those spoil spawns of his father's murderer.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: VT7; Yes Tama's son has the same name as the fox, it means luck, fortune, I thought it'll fix perfectly for the cub. Thank you for the review.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKfan; Most likely but he will have questions. I don't blame you on being skeptical of the upcoming royal birth.**

Nuka had waited for the perfect moment to approach his brother. The perfect moment came when Ramus and his group came over the Kovu's group of playing cubs. The dark brown cub can easily say that he can't stand the dark grey and to be honest, neither can he. Nuka doesn't like that no good brat for all the simple reasons, he's a jerk and is going to grow to be a bigger jerk. The dingy brown adolescent shook his head before heading over to the younger male who was sitting under a tree.

"Hey, Kovu!"

Kovu moved his green eyes up and was shocked to see Nuka. "H-Hey, Nuka...haven't seen you much lately."

Nuka sat in front on the prince with a sigh before running a paw through the growing black fur on his head, that was going down his chest and neck. "I have been busy...but I came to tell you something important."

Kovu straightened up and focused on the dingy brown male. "What is it?"

Nuka took deep breath before moving his paws around. "This isn't easy but...your parents is not everything they are cracked up to be."

Kovu was now very confused. This is the second time someone tried to tell him something was up with his parents. Nuka seen he had his brother's mind wondering.

"King Simba made Kiara queen..."

"What!?" Kovu cried out. He was the oldest, he had plans to make the ones who caused him pain suffer when he became queen, not that was down the drain because his little sister was handed the throne, and what's worse is that no one told him.

Nuka put a paw over his mouth and frowned. "I'm surprised you seem shocked. I mean we all knew...the waking up before sunrise and coming back late afternoon. Lessons on being the next ruler."

Kovu stood and started to pace. How can this be? "But why?"

Nuka smiled before waving a paw. "Simple. Because of who our father is."

Kovu put a paw to his head and groaned. "I don't follow."

Nuka's smile turned into a smirk. "Simba isn't your father. My dad Scar is your father."

Kovu's eyes widen at the new information. But before he could ask more questions, the sound of paws approaching caused him to look over his shoulder to see Jaha walking towards him. He looked back towards Nuka but he was gone.

"Kovu, you have to stop running off."

But all Kovu could hear was the words of Nuka. That Simba wasn't his father, that's all he could think about as he followed the creamy brown lioness back to Pride Rock. All the way back Kovu was thinking about what Nuka said, even though Kamaria and Sarabi have told him to stay away from Zira and her lies. But after his conversion with the pale tanned lioness' son, he's beginning to wonder if that's why they didn't want him talking with Zira. The dark brown cub didn't realize he was back at Pride Rock until something or someone pounced on him. Kovu blinked his eyes and stared into the eyes of his so posed sister, the one person he didn't want to see.

"Kovu! You wouldn't believe what happened today while daddy was teaching me my lessons!"

Kovu growled before shoving the golden orange cub off. "Save it! Because I don't want to hear it!"

Kiara watched with teary eyes as her brother leapt down the rocky slope. Kamaria frowned before pulling her daughter close and nuzzled the now weeping princess. The pale orange lioness noticed something was off about Kovu and was the only one that heard and seen Kovu's harsh actions, at least she hopes she's the only one.

"Kiara why don't you go tell your brothers and Jahara about what happened on your lesson."

Kiara nodded before heading into the cave, Kamaria watched her daughter leave before turning to the creamy brown lioness that was looking at her.

"What just happened? Kamaria, did you see what happened?"

Kamaria sighed, she really hope Jaha was the only one that saw what happened. "Yeah...did you notice anything when you got him?"

Jaha thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes...he was pretty out of it on the way back, like something really was eating at him."

"Hmm..." Kamaria really was confused. She remembers the story about Scar, how he was just Taka and how he changed before he became the monster Scar. "You said he wandered off. Did you see anything unusual when you got him?"

Jaha looked out into the savannah and looked at the setting sun as she thought back. Her purple eyes widen when she realized something. "I did see Nuka run off just as I reached Kovu."

Kamaria's red eyes went wide as she put it together, and she didn't like the results. "This is not going to end well."

/

Serena sat at the peak of Pride Rock with anxious and worry in her orange eyes. It's been a few months since the announcement of Nala and Imani's pregnancies and there wasn't a sign of her daughter anywhere. She just upped and left, leaving her grandson behind. She remembers when this happened, the first time when Ramus was born and the last was a few weeks after Kamaria said she was pregnant with Kiara and Kopa. Raina didn't return until a week after Kiara and Kopa's first time out of the den, alone.

"Sister, I'm sure Raina is fine."

The light grey lioness sighed before looking towards her side, where her dark beige sister was sitting. "I hope so. You know Simba hasn't been..."

Sarabi seen that her sister was changing the topic and to frank, she needed someone to talk to. "I don't know where we went wrong. Simba is so full of hate and is directing it towards Kovu. I fear for Simba and Nala, Nala was worse than Uru."

Serena nodded, "I fear that we too will lose Simba. Maybe we should speak to Rafiki."

Sarabi thought about it and remembered the Sherman was very helpful with showing Uru the error of her ways. The dark beige lioness nodded before walking down the slope into the dark plains with her sister at her side. It didn't take the sisters long to reach the ancient tree. Sarabi took a deep breath before scratching on the bark.

"Who has come to disturb Rafiki at this ungodly hour!" the baboon stuck his head out of the tree top and smiled when he seen the sisters. "Ah, Sarabi and Serena what brings you two here to see old Rafiki?"

Sarabi sighed heavily before looking at her old friend. "Simba has changed and not for the better. I fear for his life..."

Rafiki scratched his beard before nodding. "Ah! Yes, Uru, Mufasa and Ahadi has mentioned something..."

Serena's eyes widen as well as her sister's. "Ahadi, Uru and Mufasa contacted you?"

Rafiki grabbed his staff and swung from the branches before landing in front of Sarabi and Serena. "Yes, they have their concerns as well. You have every right to fear for Simba and Nala's life. Kovu is heading down a dark path and one way or another, love or forced, a new life will come and that life will be the end of our king and queen."

Love or forced? Sarabi and Serena shared a look before looking back towards Rafiki but the Sherman was gone. They shook their heads before turning to head back towards Pride Rock. Simba and Nala needs to change and quick.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Pirate22; You're right, if something doesn't change than Kovu really will follow after Scar. About Kion? We'll see.**

 **SLSPNOUATTLKfan; Agree, something needs to change and fast. Thanks for the review.**

As months went on Ramus, Chaka and Kovu were now a year old, teens with small manes. Nala had went into labor in the early hours of the morning before the sun rose, not long after Nala started pushing, Imani went into labor. The young adult brownish lioness was in the main cave with Kamaria and Sarabi as Sarafina and Rafiki helped Nala. Simba wasn't as worried as he was before, at least not worried about Nala's health more of if this cub will be his. Mheetu paced as Malka and Kamili watched with amused looks.

"Mheetu, stop worrying. Imani and the cub will be fine." Malka didn't feel comfortable with how Mheetu was so worried. Over the time the young adult light cream lion became like son to him, even though Mheetu was his half brother but they're bond was more of a brother.

Even though Mheetu thought Malka as a father, his birth father is what got him worried. Yes he left his father's kingdom but he's still a prince and his father wants to see his cub, he didn't care about Kula, Nala or Chumvi for the matter because his sisters were females, as for Chumvi he had a female offspring. Only way to keep his father at bay if he has a daughter as well. The appearance of Rafiki made the young lion snap out of his head, just as Sarabi exited the main den. Mheetu didn't bother to watch his brother in law leave, he bolted into the main den as soon as he seen the warm smile of his mother in law. Simba on the other side of Pride Rock has entered the nursery den, hoping and praying that things don't turn out like last time. When Simba reached Nala, his orange eyes lit up at the pale beige bundle at his mate's side.

"What sex is it?"

Nala grinned before nuzzling her cub. "A princess. I named her Athalia."

Simba couldn't speak, he had another beautiful daughter. He was about to join his family in resting when he remembered there was someone else he had to see. Sighing nuzzled Nala and Athalia before leaving the small den. Inside the main den was some of the pride, that was preparing for the night. But the king's attention was drawn to the back where Imani laid with a small light cream cub in her forepaws.

Sarabi looked from her daughter and grandcub to her son with a bright smile. "Say hello to your nephew."

Simba smiled at his sister before looking closer at his light cream nephew. "Beautiful. What's his name?"

Imani nuzzled her son before looking at her brother. "Mheetu and I was talking and we agreed on Emmanuel."

Simba bend down and nuzzled his nephew before looking at his mother. "Nala gave birth to female."

Sarabi nodded before turning back towards her daughter and grandson as Simba exited the main cave.

/

Zira's red eyes glistened as she gazed adoringly at her new son. He had his grandfather, her brother's dark tanned pelt and Azaan's mother's pale blue eyes. Her son was truly remarkable, handsome and will be the way back to power. She realized that she should have more faith in Nuka, he had successfully got into Kovu's head. It's only a matter of time before he acts on the harsh treatment and lies he was given. The sounds of approaching paws caused Zira to look up to see Abasi and Azaan.

"I trust you have what we need." the dark tanned lion sneered.

Zira rolled his eyes before nudging her son towards his father and grandfather. Abasi and Azaan and glanced the cub over before nodding their approval. Abasi sat as well as the tannish yellow lion.

"What's my grandson's name?"

"Zander." Zira replied shortly before tending to her son as he started to fuss.

Azaan looked over his shoulder to cave entrance. "Sahil!"

A teen golden yellowish male walked in, his small dark brown mane ruffled from the hot breeze. "Yes, brother?"

Azaan looked back at his son, "Meet your nephew, you are now his guardian. If anything happens..." he turned to look at the younger lion. His gaze narrowed as he bared his teeth. "I'll kill you, brother or not."

Sahil glared before running out of the cave. Tears left his pale blue eyes, as he ran. To the only place that's was his. The edge of the Outland and Prideland borders.


End file.
